


Lab Coats

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo x Rose. The Doctor's first day at Torchwood holds some surprises (which aren't all that surprising, really). Office smut ahead!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Coats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by captaingrahamcr

“Doctor! Are you done with your hair yet? We’re gonna be late for your first day,” Rose asked through the bathroom door, rolling her eyes. The sheer amount of time he spent getting his hair in perfect messy order was a bit absurd (but Rose did love the result, so she didn’t complain much).

“I’m coming,” he promised. She heard a small crash and flinched, wondering what he had managed to smash this time.

“I’m alright! Everything’s alright! No need to worry,” he assured her, knowing the sound would make her nervous. 

Finally, the door handle twisted and it opened with flourish, a gorgeous human-Time Lord metacrisis stepping out. He was wearing a new suit this morning, one that they had had made by Pete’s tailor when they arrived here. This morning was the first day of the Doctor’s employment at Torchwood (as a scientist/R&D guy/whatever else he liked that didn’t result in explosions that were dangerously large).

“You look great,” Rose said, lust darkening her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, stepping closer to him to run her hand along his lapel.

“Oi, none of that! We’re running late as it is,” he said, swallowing hard. Rose shook her head, stepping away. He was right- they had to get a move on. 

“Alright, we’re going,” she said, lacing her fingers through his and tugging him out their bedroom door. They made their way down to their car and hopped in, Rose in the driver’s seat. The Doctor would be getting his license (along with all his other Very Important Human Papers) today when they arrived at Torchwood. 

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

“Rose, Doctor, I’m glad you’re finally here,” Pete said warmly as they sat across from him in his office. He handed the Doctor a thick manila envelope that contained all of the details of his human life- birth certificate, backstory, driver’s license, everything. He opened it, pulling the license out first.

“Doctor James Tyler,” he said, tasting the name, “that rolls off the tongue nicely, don’t you think?”

Rose grinned over at him, nodding. It had been his idea to take her surname. Jackie made it very clear that his taking the Tyler name didn’t mean that they were married yet and she still very much expected a wedding one day. 

“Your Torchwood ID is in there as well, and I’ll have someone show you to your office,” Pete continued, still unable to keep the smile off of his face. He was delighted that Rose was back and that the Doctor was with her this time. His experience was invaluable (and Pete happened to enjoy spending time with the manic alien that his daughter was spending her life with).

“Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll show him,” Rose said, standing. The Doctor stood with her, taking her hand. They bade Pete a goodbye as the left his office, already wrapped up in each other again. Pete heard their laughter bounce off the walls as they departed. He was glad. This place could use a little more laughter.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

They got in the lift together and Rose gestured for the Doctor to do the honors and scan his ID, giving them access to his office. It was on one of the basement floors, offering him privacy to tinker and solve alien mysteries in peace. 

He took the ID out and, with a mad grin, scanned it with exuberance. The lift began its decent down as the Doctor and Rose gazed at each other.

They’d been living in their own house for a while now and the physical aspect of their relationship hadn’t cooled a single degree. It sizzled any time they were near each other. Just before the Doctor was about to break and snog her senseless, the lift dinged, doors sliding open smoothly. 

They stepped out of the lift, both flushed and breathing a little more labored than they should have for not having taken the stairs. 

“Well, this is it,” Rose said, spreading her arms wide. The room was massive- an office/laboratory in one. A good sized corner of the room was sectioned off. This was the ‘office’ bit that held his desk and important things that would be best away from the laboratory’s goings on. He raced over to his desk and stopped short, noting a lab coat hanging on a hook just inside the office area. 

“I’ve got a lab coat, Rose!” he exclaimed in delight. He took off his jacket and unhooked the lab coat, tugging it on quickly. Rose laughed, following after him. 

“Of course you do, you daft alien. This is a _lab_ ,” she said. When she caught sight of him, her jaw dropped. When she was walking over he had put on his specs. The specs along with the lab coat, blue oxford, and delicious hair was almost too much to bear. She thought briefly about clearing his brand new desk and begging him to shag her over it. 

“Rose? You okay?” he asked with a furrowed brow, coming closer to her. 

“’M fine! I’ve got to go! Check on my team, do some paperwork, y’know… work stuff… Bye!” she took off without a glace back, leaving a very bemused Doctor in her wake.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

There was absolutely _no way_ she was going to shag the Doctor at work. It just wasn’t going to happen. They weren’t randy teenagers, for god’s sake! They were adults. They could- and would- shag whenever they liked outside of work. But inside the walls of Torchwood were to stay sex-free for the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Mind you… if they _were_ to get up to things at Torchwood, his office would be the most secure place to do it… Very few people had clearance to get in his office… And that beautiful desk of his was just the right width for her to be able to grab the opposite end should he bend her over it…

 _NO._ None of that! She would really have to learn to control herself around him with his perfect hair and nibble-able ear and bitable pouty bottom lip and those stupid specs and _that lab coat._ She never knew she had a thing for lab coats before today. Maybe it wasn’t lab coats per-say. Maybe it was just the Doctor in a lab coat. That was probably it. The man could wear a bin bag and Rose would still get weak in the knees if he looked at her just right. 

After a while, Rose figured she should probably go down to his office and apologize for her abrupt departure this morning. She made her way down, determined to keep her hands to herself and her thoughts completely innocent.

All innocent thought flew out the window when she stepped in the lab and saw him, specs still on. His hair was even more out of control than when she left him- the product of his tugging at it, she was sure. He looked every inch the mad scientist in his coat and glasses, hair standing on end. Her resolve melted when his dark eyes me hers after he let his gaze trail a blaze up her entire body. 

She marched over to him and plunged her hands in his hair, pulling his face down to meet hers. Their mouths met in a harsh, demanding kiss. No time for games this afternoon, then. She began walking backwards, wet, messy kisses never stopping as they made their way to his desk. When they got there he pulled back from her to sweep everything (which wasn’t much) off of the surface, giving her a grin.

“Always wanted to do that,” he said delightedly. His hands found her hips and he hoisted her up on the desk. Rose squeaked in surprise, her legs wrapping around his waist. She could feel his hard length pressing into her wet center already and it drove her even madder than she already was. 

He reached behind himself to unwrap her legs from around him and dropped to his knees in front of her, breathing in deeply. He let out a low moan as her scent filled his senses, his entire world narrowing to _Rose._

The Doctor’s hand came up to caress her through her knickers, the friction of the fabric along with his rough rubbing made Rose’s hips jump off the desk, his name escaping her throat in a strangled gasp. He grinned, increasing the pressure just a little.

“Take them off,” she begged. 

“Take what off? My specs?” he asked cheekily, raising his free hand to his glasses teasingly.

“Do not touch those specs,” Rose growled. The Doctor cleared his throat, shifting as his trousers became even tighter than before. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said. He slid his thumbs under the waist of her knickers and encouraged her to lift her hips (which she did- readily). He took the scrap of fabric off and used two fingers to part her lips for him, moaning as he took in the sight before him. He’d never be able to sit at this desk without imagining Rose- flushed and panting, soaking wet for him, begging him to touch her. Without further ado, he licked her clit full-on. None of his usual teasing. The two of them had to get back to work soon, after all. (His haste had nothing to do with the face that he was dying with pent-up lust for her.) 

“Oh, fuck,” Rose groaned, white –knuckled grip on the edge of his desk tightening further. Her legs came up to rest on his shoulders, thighs bracketing his face in a way that he used to dream about before they were together.

As his tongue focused on rubbing firm circles on her clit, he plunged two of his free fingers inside of her, searching for his favorite spot. When he found it, her thighs clamped around his ears, hands fisting in his hair and pulling his face closer to her. She was moments away from coming already, he could feel it in the way her walls fluttered around his fingers, the way she was growing even wetter for him by the second. He redoubled his efforts, hissing in pleasure when she came. She screamed his name, pulling his hair sharply. He nearly came in his pants just then, but he managed to keep himself under control, guiding her through her orgasm. Her thighs and grip in his hair finally relaxed, releasing him. She was putty against his desk. He couldn’t help but grin proudly.

“Shut up,” she muttered, grinning at him. She sat up, reaching for the button and fly of his trousers after she got her bearings about her. She undid them, shoving them off his narrow hips. 

“Keep that lab coat on,” she said warningly as she cupped the bulge in his bright blue boxer briefs. He nodded, eyes slamming shut at the sensation of her hand on his throbbing cock. He’d been semi hard practically all day after the way she had looked at him this morning. The shoes she had on hadn’t helped- her legs seemed to go for miles when she wore this particular pair.

“Your shoes aren’t very practical, love,” he said as he looked down at them, biting his plump bottom lip.

“No, but they make you look at me like that, so I don’t mind them,” she said teasingly as she worked his pants down. She gripped his cock, giving him a firm stroke down to the base. When a bead of liquid wept from the tip she ran her fingers back up to catch it, rubbing it over the head. 

“Fucking hell, Rose,” he moaned, hips bucking.

“I need to be inside you,” he said desperately, looking into her eyes for her okay.

“What the hell are you waiting for then?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow. He growled, pulling her hips so she was at the perfect angle for him. He gripped his cock, teasing her clit with the tip for a moment before lining up and thrusting home, swearing loudly as her heat welcomed him. 

Suddenly he pulled out of her completely, making her whimper at the loss. He stepped back, gesturing for her to stand up and bend over the desk. Rose couldn’t comply quickly enough, her fantasy from earlier being fulfilled.

He nudged her legs apart even more, making room for himself behind her. Rose leaned across the surface, gripping the edge tightly. He slid inside of her, grunting at the new, tighter angle. Rose cried out his name, her bum thrusting back against him.

“Rose, I’ll never be able to use this desk again without thinking about this. I’ll always think about you- begging for me. How am I ever supposed to get any work done when all I can picture is you spread across my desk, your thighs clamped around my ears, you pulling my hair,” he trailed off, unable to keep up the conversation when she tightened her walls around him. His vision blurred as he gripped her hips tightly, thrusting hard and fast into her. She was likely to have marks on her hips from the tight grip he held but he knew from past experience that she wouldn’t mind. She liked the reminders just as much as he did. 

One hand snaked around her waist to rub her clit in time with each thrust. Rose called out his name hoarsely. She could feel the tails of his lab coat brushing her bare thighs. 

“Come for me, Rose,” he begged, voice breaking. That did Rose in. She shattered around him, pulling him along with her. Her walls held him as he spilled inside her. He kept up his thrusting as long as he could, prolonging their ecstasy. They drifted back down, panting heavily. He pulled out of her gently, the two of them flinching as he did. 

“C’mon, I’ve got a loo right here where we can clean up,” he said with a happy, sated grin on his face. 

“You’ve just got everything down here,” Rose said as she stood on shaky legs, following him to the loo. They helped clean each other up and sorted their hair and clothes, sharing soft kisses every now and then.

“I dunno about you,” Rose said once they were sorted out, “but I could use some chips.” 

The Doctor nodded eagerly, his stomach rumbling loudly just then to further make his point. They laced their fingers together and headed toward the lift, a comfortable silence between them.

“Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I love lab coats.”


End file.
